


Lunar Cycles

by Cocomouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I could not stress this enough, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Menstruation, Multi, No war, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Trans Male Character, Trans Sirius Black, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, eventually, sex education is important, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocomouse/pseuds/Cocomouse
Summary: "I'm awhat?"Walburga and Orion have gone to great length to ensure the Black lineage.They could haveat leastwarned their sons about their plan.. • . • . • .Fifth year; Sirius is going through some changes.No Voldemort, no first war.Eventual Wolfstar, Jily, and we love Poppy. And Minerva. And Minoppy.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minerva McGonagall/Poppy Pomfrey, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 27
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ CW /!\
> 
> This fic will include at some point:   
> • teenagers being insensitive  
> • gender issues being mishandled   
> • dysphoria
> 
> If those topics trigger you, I would suggest not to read maybe?   
> At any point, be kind to yourself, and take care. <3

Sirius screamed sharply.

 _‘What the hell happened?’_ he thought, a little alarmed.

“Uh… Guys?” he called out, bringing his covers back under his chin.

There was a loud scramble and soon enough, two distressed faces, and one trying not to wince at its stubbed toe, popped out from behind his curtains.

“What was that? What’s wrong?” James grimaced.

“I…” Sirius didn’t really know how to answer that. He had no idea how he could have wounded himself in his sleep, not even realising it.

“I don’t know, I think I hurt myself.” He glanced at his three best friends, whose expression oscillated between perplexity and concern.

Sirius took a deep breath and added, “I’m bleeding, I think I need Madam Pomfrey.”

“What? Oh my…” James gesticulated wildly, “Yeah! Sure, we’ll get you there! Can you walk? Or are you hurt? Maybe you shouldn’t walk then, I could carry you there!” he offered springing his arms towards Sirius, completely beside himself.

“Wait, maybe we shouldn’t move him if he’s hurt,” Remus suggested. He too was pale as a ghost. Which was a bit much coming from him, being used to be torn apart every month since his childhood. 

Peter jumped. “I’ll run to the hospital wing, I’ll bring her back here!” 

He bolted off, leaving the three other teenagers petrified with anguish. 

“W… Did you do something?” Remus asked, “Where is it? How bad is it?”

Three very interesting questions Sirius had no idea how to respond to. He clung to his sheet. He’s always been very shy about his body, something his parents have very successfully implanted in his mind. Revolting, bigoted ideas was one thing to knock down in his years out of his house and far from his family; but his years of education in posture, manners, and humility, that was flesh memory. Quite literally, too.  
And even if his mother hadn’t been as successful in teaching him decency, the scars would probably have done the work for her anyway. It’s not like he was particularly ashamed of them, he just didn’t like the reminder of his family, and certainly didn’t want to start this conversation with his mates; and he felt quite fine about his body too, he just never shook off the years of lessons about humility.

“I don’t know,” he finally answered. 

He probed a hand down where he felt the soaked sheet. That felt like quite a lot of blood, how did he not feel the wound? 

He brought his hand up and out from under the cover to inspect it. 

“Holy—“ James clasped his hand on his mouth and spun around. For a Gryffindor, he was quite easily disturbed by the simple sight of blood. Which has resulted in an unfortunate morning in the Shrieking Shack, when Remus got himself hurt while transforming back (‘ _that’s why we’re three,_ ’ Sirius had said cheerfully to a guilt-ridden Remus who suggested they didn’t have to come if it was too rough, ‘ _I can take care of you if you’re badly hurt, and Peter can take care of James!_ ’).

James took a few sharp inhales to ground himself. Still looking away from his friend, he asked, “Can… Do you need anything? Hum… Water?”

“Maybe bring a towel? And a basin full of warm water?” Remus turned to Sirius, “Do you want a glass of water?” The brunette shook his head no. All he wanted right now was Pomfrey. 

When James came back from the bathroom, sloshing half of the water on the floor, Remus soaked the towel in the basin and handed it to Sirius so he could clean his wound himself. He tried to pat around but didn’t feel anything off. Could he possibly have already healed? He did feel a bit bloated and sore below his stomach, but there was no apparent cut there. 

He began to pull the towel out and locked eyes with James, who sat on the bed opposite of him, looking at his friend with apparent anguish. After a second, James realised what Sirius tried to signal him and jumped off, taking up on vanishing the water he’s spread, avoiding the sight of the bloodied cloth at all cost. 

Sirius handed Remus the towel, who put it back in the water.

“Don’t you want to wash that,” he asked, eyeing towards James who seemed to try to find anything to do to help, while still not having to see his friend’s blood.

Remus frowned. “I think we should wait until Pomfrey comes, maybe she needs to see it.” He peered at the towel pensively. “Do you need another one to put some pressure on the wound?”

“No I…” The brunette paused. “I really don’t know how I got hurt. Or where…”

It wasn’t long until the matron arrived, a little winded. Remus stood up and scurried to the foot of the bed to let her move closer to Sirius.

“What is it, Mr Black? Mr Pettigrew told me you were bleeding…”

“I—I don’t know, I woke up and… I felt—I… I lifted up the covers and I saw I was bleeding…”

She started pulling various vials from her uniform’s pocket and put them on his nightstand. “Show me where it is, we’ll arrange that in a bat of an eye.”

His eyes shifted between the witch and his mates. Catching his gaze, she spun around with a severe look on her face and promptly ordered the three other Marauders out of the dorm. Finally alone, she addressed him a soft reassuring smile. 

Knowing what miracle she has been doing monthly for Remus, he felt quite reassured to have her here. Slowly, he pulled the covers down. His pyjama bottoms were a bit soaked, but it was barely noticeable on the front. Still, he saw her smile falter into a furrowed brow.

He stopped in his motion to disrobe, and her gaze went back to his face. Her expression immediately softened back to a reassuring look.

“It’s alright, dear.”

Sirius pulled his shirt off and tugged on his pants. His thighs and groin were maculated with dried blood. He moved on the mattress to reveal the dark spot were the blood has pooled between his legs. He looked back up to Madam Pomfrey, whose face was unreadable. 

After a few seconds she finally looked at him in the eyes and said, “Maybe you’ll want to wash up. You have nothing to worry about, you’re perfectly fine, but we do need to talk.”

. • . • . • .

Sirius stepped out of the shower, still puzzled. 

How in Godric’s name was this fine? While the bleeding seemed to have settled down, how could he not worry? Was this normal? Madam Pomfrey sure seemed to think so…

He realised he’d forgotten to take clean clothes with him to the bathroom. _Oh well_ , he thought, securing the towel around his hips, _she’ll probably want to examine me at some point anyway_. 

Exiting the bathroom, he sat on his now neatly tucked, and, he imagined, freshly laundered bed. 

Across from him, Madam Pomfrey sat patiently on a stool — probably conjured for the occasion — with an indiscernible expression. 

Sirius waited for her to begin to speak, but she seemed to have trouble putting her thoughts and questions into words. Water was dripping from his hair down his spine and made him shiver. Maybe he should have put something on. 

He broke the silence. “Am I… Is something wrong with me?” 

She wore a perplexed look. “No, nothing is wrong with you, dear. You are absolutely normal.” Her voice was very sweet and reassuring.

 _‘Normal?’_ he wondered quietly, _‘How would having a cut make me abnormal?’_

She kept on. “If anything you might be a bit late, but nothing to worry about.”

The nurse paused for a moment, scrutinizing Sirius’ face. He felt quite uneasy. What was he late for?

“Sirius, have your mother never had a talk with you about… what to anticipate when you’d hit puberty?” 

The boy froze. He felt the blood slowly draining from his face. He didn’t know what to dread more: the idea of his mother talking to him about the ins and outs of being a teenager, or the conversation that was apparently coming. 

“… Has she mentioned the changes you should expect? How your body will ultimately develop?”

Maybe if he concentrated hard enough, he could _actually_ disapparate. He might not have learned how to do so yet, and the castle might be impervious from apparating in or out of its bound, but surely, _no one_ has ever had so much will to disappear as much as he did right now.

Furthermore, at what point should anyone be expecting to bleed out as a part of growing up? 

At this point, he wondered if he might have to say or do something, as she looked like she had something bitter in her mouth. Was she annoyed with him? Did she think he was daft? _Was he?_

She sighed, and her face grew into a nicer expression. 

“Sirius, I am guessing your parents may have failed on their duty towards some parts of you sexual education. This is not uncommon, so I’ll make sure to remedy to that thoroughly in a timely manner.” He nodded, quite unsettled. Anything to put an end to this conversation. “But right now, there is the pressing issue of your lack of knowledge on what you’re experiencing right now.”

“The… The wound?”

“It is not a wound.” She assured him. “Tell me Sirius… what do you know about periods?”

He furrowed his brows. He guessed she wasn’t talking to him about punctuation.

He did remember some vague hurried whispers he caught between Mary and Lily about it the year before. Oh, and at the beginning of term, when Peter complained about a pimple that had blossomed on his cheek, he distinctly remember Marlene replying bitterly _’well at least,_ you _don’t have to deal with periods’_.

“Isn’t it something girls deal with?” he ventured.

She cocked her head almost imperceptibly. “It is,” she replied. “You see, when a girl goes through puberty, her reproductive system will set in place, and menstruation will begin. I’ll tell you about it in details in a later session, but what you need to know right now is what you’ll personally experience through hormonal balance. The reproducing cycle may cause pain, mood swings, and sometimes other discomforts, especially while in your teenage years, but that varies greatly from a person to another — and inevitably, during periods, loss of blood about every month, for a few to several days, which may be accompanied by headaches, stomach aches, mood swings to depressive states; but let’s not be unnecessary alarmist, every woman experiences it differently, you might not have to go through much discomfort, but if you do, just know you can come talk to me, and we’ll do anything to make sure everything goes as smoothly as possible.”

As she kept on talking, he leant back on his hands and a sceptical look grew on his face. _What was she going on about?_ He tried not to laugh.

“Wait, wait… You know I’m not a girl, right?” He repressed a disbelieving smirk. This conversation was bordering on absurdity. “I mean, I get that is something I should know about and all, but that doesn’t really… directly concern me then, right?”

He saw her swallow. “Sirius, I realise that next question could be strange, but… Have you ever seen your dorm mates naked? Or your brother, perhaps?” she suddenly frowned at her question. “Or any other member of your family?” 

He returned her frown and nodded quizzically. 

“Have you noticed anything different between your body and theirs?”

It seemed like a loaded question, but to be fair, he didn’t know what he should have noticed in particular. While his brother, as they grew up, was fairly similar to him, face and body, his mates were quite different from him, as from themselves. James’ skin was way darker than any of theirs, he was quite muscular compared to the others, and he had that weird dangly thing between his legs; Remus was the tallest since his two consecutive and consequential growth spurts during the last summers. While he was not as much of an exhibitionist as James was, it was still hard to miss his bony structure and numerous scars all over his freckled body. And on the complete opposite, Peter still haven’t lost his childish round features, and has grown in a more paced mannered (as Sirius put it, quite glad to have him as a friend so he didn’t feel like a midget next to James and Remus The-Bloody-Six-Feet-Tree Lupin).

“You may have noticed that their genitals were different from yours?”

Well, he was positively red in the face now. His parents have made a great job shaming him and his brother about nudity and especially… that… Even though he got used to James’ perpetual parading in his birthday suit around the dorm, he still wasn’t comfortable acknowledging it. 

“I… I did notice… Um… James has a… thing? Here?” He might have turned purple by now.

“Did you notice it on the others as well?”

Would she let him hide under the covers while they continued this appalling conversation?

“I don’t know, I haven’t seen them—they’re not as shameless as James is, I guess.”

“Well, what you saw, I’m guessing, is a penis. It’s what male genitals look like. As opposed to vulvas, which are the visible part of the woman’s reproductive organ, which you appear to have.”

Sirius’ eye widened at their extreme. 

_What?!_

“Wait, how—what?” he sputtered. ”How could I have a woman…thingie? I’m not a… I’m a boy!” 

She looked down at her hands clasped tightly together, and then back at him. “I believe you’re a woman, Sirius. I struggle to understand how come you’ve never been made aware by your parents, but there is, to me, no doubt about your sex.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy sometimes wishes parents didn't exist.

After giving Sirius a mild soothing potion to deal with possible pain and evident panic, she tucked him back into bed, making him promise to lie down for a bit, and to go to her when he'd feel better so they’d have a more thorough conversation about his situation. 

As soon as she set foot in the Gryffindor common room, she was crowded by the three visibly anxious teenagers she kicked out earlier, still in their pyjamas and worried faces. After she reassured them on their friend’s health, she sternly ordered them not to bother him as he was resting, and made them promised not to bombard him with questions and to keep their concern for themselves for now. He’d talk to them when he’d feel like it. 

As she walked back to the Hospital Wing, the questions kept popping up in her head.

Was anyone in the castle aware of the situation? The boys’ reaction led her to believe no student was at least, if even the _Inseparables_ were unsuspecting. If Minerva had known, she certainly wouldn’t have kept this information away from her, knowing that _this_ would have happened at one point or another, and that as the school’s matron, she was the one who dealt with the students health related needs and questions. And if Dumbledore’s ways were sometimes questionable, she doubted he would have kept any of them in the dark. 

And what about Sirius’ brother? Was Regulus in the same situation? Was _he_ aware? Did he know and hide it from everyone, herself included? She surely needed to make sure that he was taken care of as well. 

And she tried with all her might to keep the other questions away from her mind. Why. _Why_ did their parents do that? Why keep them in the dark? Why lie to them? Surely they’d have realised this would have happened at some point! At least, they could have warned him (or them?) about what would inevitably occur. And to what end?

Back in her office, she sat in her chair and breathed deeply. As delicate as this situation was, she couldn’t afford a misstep. 

Poppy had to help Sirius manage this revelation; she had to know whether Regulus was in the same position as his brother was; she had to maintain their privacy, yet she surely needed help to manoeuver through these singular circumstances; and she had to contact the Blacks' parents. 

After gathering all the paraphernalia Sirius would need to deal with his menstruations, some brochures on what to expect, how to handle it, and basic health information (she let out the full sex education literature for later, as to not overwhelm him — there was no way she’d let him go without a thorough lecture on the matter later on), she settled down to write a letter to the Blacks' parents.

She had sent a note to Minerva, informing her that, due to a health related problem, Sirius would not attend class today and that she might need to have a word with her later. Poppy certainly hoped the boy would let her tell his Head of House about his situation, because she was working on her third draft of the note to the Blacks and she wasn’t any closer to writing a sentence that wasn’t blatantly shaming them for being probably the worst parents she has had the misfortune to deal with. 

And while Minerva’s opinion on the Black family educational ways wasn’t any kinder than hers, the Head of Gryffindor had the most impressive talent on how to manage indecent people with poise and patience, flavoured with a thin-veiled stern shaming of their manners, elegantly wrapped up her habitual refined eloquence. 

As Poppy scrunched up her last attempt at a polite letter, a soft knock on the door interrupted her spiralling thoughts. 

“Come in,” she said, vanishing the useless balls of paper littering her small office. 

Sirius entered head down, hair hanging in front of his eyes.  
This was heart breaking. The young teenager, usually so confident, who always walked with an unwavering assurance, a perpetual glint in his eyes, like the sky was the limit — usually, to the staff’s dismay — now looked like he had his life sucked out of him.

“Are you feeling any better?” she asked as he sat down.

He shrugged, looking at his hands on his laps.

“Now, I know this must be quite a difficult time for you, and I’m afraid there’s a lot of ground to cover.”

After a thorough talk on the ins and outs of his new condition, the help, potions and special cloth she could provide, and the needed literature handed out, Poppy proceeded to the part she had no idea how to handle. 

“If you don’t have any question on that part, I guess we’ll have to address your particular situation.” 

He nodded.

“First of all, do you wish to change your sleeping arrangement?”

Sirius whipped his head up in alarm. “What?” he asked a bit distressed, “I—I can’t stay with my friends?”

“Of course you can, dear, this is settled then. Don’t worry, all of what I’ll ask in this conversation is absolutely your decision. I just want you to know you have a say in the matter.”

She continued, “Would you allow me to make your Professor McGonagall aware of your situation? As your Head of House and Deputy Headmistress, I feel she would be a proper interlocutor; or maybe you would feel more comfortable with another member of the staff? Or would you rather have it stay between us?”

Sirius gulped and took a moment to pounder. “Will people have to know?”

“If you don’t want anyone to know, I won’t tell a soul. As far as I’m concerned, this is your intimacy and no one has a right upon it but yourself.”

He stayed silent for a few seconds, running his thumb on his bottom lip. “I’m okay with Professor McGonagall knowing.”

“Quite. Now, do you happen to know if your brother is in the same situation as you are?”

“I…” Sirius frowned. “I don’t know. I mean, when we were kids we… looked the same, I don’t know if it has changed or…”

“Hmmm. Do you wish to talk to him about it first? If what you say is right, he’ll probably have to go through the same thing you have had to today. I’ll have to ask your parents if they agree with me talking to him about it before it happens, but surely _you_ have the right t—“

“Wait, you’ll tell my parents?” he asked in alarm. 

“… Sirius, I’m pretty sure your parents know what is going on. Why they chose to do so, and keep you and your brother in the dark…” Her voice grew more bitter with every word. She stopped and refocused. She had to keep it together. “I need to know why they found it necessary to act as they did so I can help you both properly. If you prefer to talk to them first, I’ll understand.”

“No, I… no, it’s better if you do it.”

“And about your brother?”

He chew on his thumb, eyes lost.

“I don’t know yet, I think I’ll want to talk with him but I… Ugh.” He ran his hands in his hair with apparent frustration.

“Take your time, you don’t have to decide right away. I can only guess the amount of information you have had to deal with today. If you don’t have any further questions or inquiries, I think you can go back to your dorm. If it is still all right with you, I’ll inform Professor McGonagall as soon as she’s finished with her classes.”

He nodded and stood up. “Thank you, Madam Pomfrey.”

“It’s quite alright, dear. Get some rest,” she said with a smile.

As he reached the door, he stopped and turned back to the nurse. “Madam Pomfrey?”

“Yes, Sirius?”

“Should I tell my friends?”

“Well… That... would be your call. As I said before, you have no obligation to tell anyone; but I wouldn’t advise anyone on keeping something that bothers them to theirselves. In the end, you’ll have to ask yourself who do you trust with your secrets and who will be able to help you through your worst experiences… Or if you even feel like you need someone else to rely on in this matter.”

He looked down, hand still on the doorknob, but unable to move. So she pressed on.

“I won’t claim to know how close and trustworthy your friends are, but I have witnessed you four evolve for about five years now in this inseparable, tight-knitted, sweet — if sometimes insufferable — group of friends. I’ve seen how you three have tried to argue with me _every month_ to try to see Mr Lupin earlier and longer than I would allow; I’ve seen how dedicated you were to be there for him whether he wanted it or not, and help him through his dreadful condition with unwavering dedication; I actually don’t know how and when you three found out about him, and the reason for that is: I didn’t see a change of attitude from any of you towards him, despite the magnitude of that revelation. I can’t predict how they would react to your situation, but I hope you’ll at least consider the possibility of telling any of them, just for the sake of having a confident.”

Sirius’ glimmering eyes met hers for a few seconds, his mouth twitching in a lopsided smile, and he turned to leave the room.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva have some colourful words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [oh_black_sparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_black_sparrow/pseuds/oh_black_sparrow) for the beta help on this chapter and the support!

Bastards.

Those colossal, arse-backward douche-eating rotting cockroaches arseholes!

These... manky swines needed their parenting rights revoked. Hell, they needed their bloody living human rights revoked.

“Are you alright, love?”

“Yes, I’m splendid, absolutely brilliant.” Minerva said, biting the side of her nail ferociously.

There was a silent lull and she stood up abruptly, angrily pacing. “Ugh, those bloody conniving arse-wiping shite-eating—“

Poppy smiled at her. “There you are.”

“—Cock-biting pettifogging absolute pillocks!”

“Just let it all out…”

“Buggering people-shaped garbage eating my arse!”

“Mhmm, creative. All righty, then,” Poppy said as she settled down, still fuming. “So I’m trusting you to deal with the Blacks...”

Minerva sat back behind her desk, nervously tidying up the scrolls lying here and there.

“Who knows?” she inquired.

“Apart from their parents, possibly Regulus if he’s… in the same situation; you, me, and I believe that’s it.”

Minerva pressed her hands together, elbows on her desk, her eyes closed. She took some time to let concern replace her anger.

“What else can you tell me?”

“Sirius was clearly left in the dark about himself and everything about sexuality; his brother is most likely in the same situation, given what Sirius told me. I don’t know if he’s aware of it or if he’s had his first period yet; Sirius might want to approach Regulus first; he worries about us contacting his parents. I don’t know whether he intends to tell anyone about it, but he doesn’t want to change dorms. As you can imagine, he’s quite upset right now.”

Minerva nodded quietly.

“Do you think Professor Slughorn could be trusted to handle this situation?” the Healer continued.

“I don’t think Horace should be trusted handling a Pigmy Puff’s private information.”

She sighed wearily, her head leant against her fingers.

“I can’t actually believe this is happening. I can’t understand why even _these_ people would even think about doing something like that.”

Poppy stayed silent for a while, contemplating the empty desk before her.

“I’ve had all day, ruminating over this…”

She looked up towards the overcrowded bookshelf behind the Deputy Headmistress, seemingly lost in her thoughts.

“All of their cousins are women aren’t they?”

Minerva frowned. “Yes, I believe so.”

“So that would make Regulus and Sirius the last Black males…”

. • . • . • .

“Professor?”

Minerva looked up towards the door, waving Sirius over.

“Come on in, Mr Black.”

She hastily put her drafted letter away as her student sat down in front of her. It wasn’t a draft really, to be perfectly honest. It was a bit of parchment, with all her thoughts and feelings towards the sodding bastards that called themselves parents (if that) in the form of not so wisely chosen words, that she’d enventuelly draw inspiration from to write an actual politically acceptable letter. 

“Thank you for seeing me, Mr Black. I’ll be as prompt as possible, seeing you might have had a trying day.”

She opened the tartan tin of cinnamon biscuits and pushed it towards Sirius.

“Hum, I’m okay, thanks,” he said, taken aback.

“Don’t be silly, just take a biscuit.”

As he took one, a bit unsure, she continued, “As you’re aware, Madam Pomfrey has confided in me about your unusual situation. I sincerely hope you understand that you can feel free to come to us with any question or inquiries you may have. I would also tell you that it is in your absolute power to tell or not to tell about it to anyone.”

Sirius’ eyes switched nervously to her and away, mouth frozen half-bite.

“Madam Pomfrey has also informed me that you wished to maintain your current sleeping arrangements.”

“Is that a problem?” Sirius responded, almost daringly.

“I could hardly imagine why it would be.” She said matter-of-factly. “If you’re determined on staying put, dare I assume you’re set on being referred to as _Mr_ Black?”

He nodded.

“Quite. If at any point you’re changing your mind on any of those points, please feel free to inform me.”

Again, he nodded. The usually hard-to-quiet-down boy sure seemed to have lost his tongue.

“Have your parents and you ever talked about your body at all?”

The blushed crept furiously on his cheeks as he shook his head no.

“Well then, I’ll write a letter to your parents, as there are some things that need to be sorted out— don’t worry,” she added, seeing the troubled look on his face, “this is nothing that will affect any aspect of your days in this school, merely matters that should to be dealt with in order for you to have a worry-free education and school-life. I will let you know when it’s written so you can read it first to make sure you’re comfortable with the content, if you wish to do so.”

He shook his head. “Thank you Professor, but I don’t think it will be necessary.”

 _‘Well then, maybe I can slip in some insults in there after all…’_ she thought.

“Do you wish to contact them first?”

“Er… I really don’t, no.”

“All right, then. Is there anything you wish to discuss any further right now?”

He shook his head again.

“Well, Mr Black, you may get back to your day, then. Again, if at any point you’d wish to pick this conversation up again, feel free to come to me or to send me a note.”

She stood up, promptly followed by her student, and gestured him towards the door.

“Actually…”

Sirius stopped in his tracks. “Er, yes?”

“If I may ask… Do you have any idea how or why this situation occurred?”

“Hum… No, I… No I really don’t…”

Minerva pursed her lips and gave him a sympathetic smile. “Thank you, Mr Black.”


End file.
